


Jocasta

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Childhood, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-14
Updated: 2004-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsumi wants to know his father. He watches his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jocasta

At five, Seiichirou's mother is a widow, a distant cousin of their household. At twelve, Seiichirou learns their household head is his grandfather and his father had been 'unsuitable.'

He asks no more questions.

At eighteen, Seiichirou guesses his father had been European. Sometimes, his blue eyes make his mother cry.

At twenty, he guesses British or American. Sometimes, his mother whispers English endearments to her pillow, her eyes fogged by sake.

One night, his mother slurs happily, "You love me, Tommy?" Seiichirou cannot bear correcting her and allows her to embrace him.

At twenty-three, Seiichirou guesses his father's name.


End file.
